1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tent comprises a tent cloth and a tent frame to support the tent cloth. The tent frame comprises a top module and a plurality of supporting poles which are radially pivoted to the top module. Each supporting pole is composed of a plurality of poles which are pivotally connected through a joint. The tent cloth is fixed to the tent frame through a plurality of fixing sleeves sewn on its edge. The tent cloth is unfolded along with the tent frame. When the tent is folded as indicated by the arrow of FIG. 1, the top module is pushed downward to bring the upper poles to fold downward. During folding, the tent cloth may be torn at the fixing sleeves because the pull force is too great. FIG. 2 shows the folded state of the tent.
In order to overcome the aforesaid shortcoming, the edge of the tent cloth is provided with an elastic strap so that an elastic space is defined between the poles and the tent cloth to prevent the tent cloth from being torn. The tent is an outdoor appliance, which is exposed to the sun and rain. After a period of time, the elastic strap may be slack or torn off to influence the use of the tent. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.